Our objective is to develop the infrastructure to conduct high-quality CTR and enhance development of competitive CTR programs and research teams across Great Plains. This KCA will support the overall Great Plains IDeA-CTR mission with five aims: 1) Consult and collaborate on study design, data acquisition, and data analysis to support investigators and teams from partnering institutions. 2) Mentor IDEA-CTR core biostatistics and epidemiology faculty to develop new methodologies and tools for the study of diseases of aging in rural and underserved urban populations. 3) Educate and mentor IDeA-CTR Scholars on best strategies for study design and analysis for the full range of CTR. 4) Review the biostatistical plan of all Great Plains IDeA-CTR pilot grant applications. 5) Provide access to health data sets to follow indicators of health and diseases of aging across the lifespan.